


【香巴】月亮的六便士

by itsnotfrida



Series: Don Julio [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotfrida/pseuds/itsnotfrida
Summary: Six Pencies of Moon. 想说的是幻想中的现实。尽管追求不同，巴基和香克斯对彼此有着最原始的需求和极端的爱。在文明初始时便分享着一切光与热，性与爱。他的存在本与姓名无关。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Don Julio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946446
Kudos: 4





	【香巴】月亮的六便士

00.  
“我明白了，你就是我实现梦想路上永远的绊脚石。”巴基浑身无力的回答，他刚刚正式变成了一个旱鸭子。  
他们俩在甲板上喘着粗气，浑身都被海水浸湿了。  
红发的男孩俯下身，月光笼罩着他们的身躯。他朝巴基笑了起来。  
“那说明我也是你实现梦想的一部分嘛！”

01.  
“ **不，您可不能回去** 。”  
“那你想说什么？把老子的船弄没，还把老子堵在这里不让上岛？”  
独自在东海寻找财宝的巴基一觉醒来，却忽然发现自己出现在一座岛上，虽然藏宝图没丢，但自己的武器和船却消失了。而岛的入口附近被巨大的绿叶植被覆盖着，看不到里面的样子。只有面前一座巨大的门屹立着，门上挂着不合时宜的彩灯，上面歪扭的挂着“魔咒岛”三个字，像是被人开枪打中过一般摇摇欲坠。门的侧面是一个狭小的售票亭，里面坐着一位戴着鼹鼠面具的男人，一只手里拿着半个西瓜。巴基盯着那块鲜红的瓜瓤，甜汁从瓤里冒了出来，畅快的流淌着，散发着清爽的气味。他吞了吞口水，鲜艳的颜色让他烦躁。于是他将视线转移回那个鼹鼠男身上，顺便举起了拳头。  
“呀！饶命呀！”那个鼹鼠男猛的躲在了柜台下面，却依旧没有放下手中的西瓜。“我没有不让你上岛，这位海盗大爷，你知道这座岛是干嘛的吗？”  
“啊？这不是就是个破岛吗？”巴基不耐烦的挠了挠头皮，“少在老子面前兜兜转，小心我把你丢进海里哦？真的哦？”  
魔咒之岛，在东海是个无比怪诞的传说。听说这是一个来无影去无踪的度假岛，岛上没有固定的居民，全部是被选中的旅客。而魔咒之所以如此令人向往是因为， **魔咒似乎能实现人的愿望。**  
但巴基大人信藏宝图，可不信邪。  
“是真的！被魔咒之岛选中的客人，比如海贼大爷您，岛可以完成你的愿望！”鼹鼠大叔不知从哪又冒了出来，鲜红的西瓜被咬掉了一大口，甜汁正闪闪发着光，“这位大爷想必是有什么强大的执念，才使魔咒生效了吧。”  
“啥？你少在这儿蒙老子，要是有这种好事老子早就发财了！”他巴基每天睡前可都是要虔诚的向金币祷告的！  
“反正您也没船回去，再说了，我知道您想要什么。”鼹鼠男神秘的凑了过来，巴基不由得后退了几步，但耳朵却留在了原地兴致勃勃的追逐着鼹鼠男的脸。  
“恶魔果实吗..”，鼹鼠男大笑了两声：“您想要财宝！是这样吧？”  
“啊！完全没错啊，你这家伙怎么猜到的？”巴基一时间喜出望外，他的身体浮向了半空中挥舞着手臂，难道这个岛的传说是真的？  
鼹鼠男露出未置可否的微笑，继续说道：“你要是不信，我立刻念咒让岛给你1000贝利，怎么样？”  
还没等巴基喊出“再多给点”的时候，鼹鼠男迅速的拍了三下手，一个布袋突然从天空不知何处落了下来。巴基立刻伸出手接住了袋子，里面果然是沉甸甸的贝利。  
“怎么样，魔咒岛不是说笑的吧。”鼹鼠男露出了得意的神情，顺便将啃干净的瓜皮丢在了一边，巴基口渴的感觉也随之消失了。喜悦瞬间冲上了他的大脑，他大力用两只手揪住鼹鼠男的衣领，“喂，只要进了岛，我的愿望就能实现吧！”  
“您…您说的没错。”鼹鼠男困难的喘着气，巴基几乎要把他从地上提起来，他用力挣脱了巴基的手，一屁股坐在了地上，“必须要先完成岛的试炼，才能在出口拿到东西，明白了吗？”  
巴基的脸上顿时写满了失望两个字，他紧紧的握着手中的1000贝利。“….你果然还是耍老子的吧？”

“ **是又怎么样啊？** ”  
忽然，一阵不知从何而来的重力猛的将巴基压在了地面上，那1000贝利跟着身体一起狠狠的摔在了地上。一瞬间让巴基无法发出声音，只能惊恐的瞪着鼹鼠男人。  
鼹鼠男忽然笑了起来，丝毫没有刚才畏惧的模样，巴基忽然有一种不好的预感，一种谁在他背后窥视藏宝图的危机感。  
“你觉得岛能给你钱和愿望，就不能杀了你吗。”鼹鼠男继续说道，“我还是头一次遇到你这么多疑的客人，和你说实话吧，魔咒岛是吃了恶魔果实的岛。”  
“什么？岛还能吃恶魔果实？”巴基颤抖的发出了声响，他正在手脚并用的向着岛的边缘爬去。他宁可不要这一点钱也不愿意丢掉命，他还有很多愿望没有完成，宝藏，岛屿，拉夫德鲁，还有，还有…  
“当然，这座岛吃下的魔咒果实不仅能够完成人的愿望，也可以施各种各样的咒。刚刚只是给您个警告，只要您不违反岛的规矩，愿望是完全可以照常实现的啦——”鼹鼠男一下又恢复了一副笑眯眯的模样，却将巴基吓得涕泗横流。  
“呜，我许愿，把船还我，行不行？”巴基咬着牙努力不让自己哭出来。  
“要想实现愿望您必须到达岛的出口，”鼹鼠男已经爬回了售票厅，甚至装模作样的带上了眼镜，“下面我开始说明岛的试炼内容，一定要记牢！”  
巴基不知道自己有没有在听，他在心里一遍一遍许愿只想逃离这座诡异的岛。  
“第一，不可以夺取其他游客的财产和性命。”鼹鼠男不顾巴基吓得发抖的模样，自顾自的说了下去，“第二，在岛上尽情娱乐岛第二天天亮。”  
一阵沉默。  
“然，然后呢？”巴基紧紧的抱着肩膀，活像一个遭人侵害的小男孩。  
“我说完了。”鼹鼠男点点头。  
“这么简单？”巴基刚想说不会是耍人玩的这种话，却一股脑的咽进肚子里不敢反驳，“呆到天亮就行？”  
“没错，只要不违反第一条规矩，天亮你就会自动来到出口，我到时候就带着你想要的东西迎接海贼大爷您啦。”鼹鼠回答。  
巴基紧张的点了点头，鼹鼠男看着眼前的小伙子大笑了起来，随后便丢给他一个白布袋。  
“这玩意干什么用的？”  
“是让魔咒生效的面具，”鼹鼠男头也不抬的接着说到，“带上才能魔咒生效，不遵守的话———”  
巴基立刻将那不明不白的布袋套在了头上，命比什么都要紧，他第无数次感叹自己的倒霉，偏偏登上这么一座邪门的岛，他还不如乖乖在东海上找宝藏。  
“别紧张，”鼹鼠男微笑着，语气很是轻松，“这毕竟是个度假岛，魔咒岛是不会亏待您的，但我最后还要说一件事。”  
“这么说还指望老子不紧张！你想说什么事？”这个套住头的白布袋面具不知为何给了巴基十足的异样感，但他还是逐渐恢复了勇气。是了，他巴基上过天入过地，怎么能让区区一个岛的把戏吓倒？  
“我… **岛不能完成无限的愿望，也不能改变发生过的事** 。”  
“为什么，这个岛也太弱了吧。”巴基鄙夷的吐槽。  
“别这么说！至于为什么…大概是因为人的欲望虽然是无限的，但想象力却是有限的。”鼹鼠露出了神秘莫测的笑容，“再说了，改变发生过的事这个世界就乱套了。不过人们心中最初的执念还是很容易实现的。”  
鼹鼠男拍了拍手，随即挂着彩灯的大门缓缓打开了，巴基隐约能听到音乐声和人的笑声，这和岛入口的气氛显得格格不入。巴基没来得及思索鼹鼠之前的话，便被一把推进了门里。  
“布袋男，祝您玩的愉快！”  
“谁是布袋男啊！”巴基大嚷着，门却紧紧的关闭了。

02.  
此时的巴基已经没有回头路了。  
他站在一片由草地和高大植物组成的直径小路，整个空气都暖融融的，洋溢着夏岛的气息。植被与果实散发着青涩的香气，随着风发出轻柔的响声。歌舞声，人的笑声，酒杯相碰的声音离巴基越来越近了，仿佛拨来树叶就能进入一场狂欢。  
巴基在原地僵硬了一番，他将头与身体分离开向上飞去试图一窥小路尽头的光景，却无论如何都看不见一丝一毫，眼前除了绿树便是蓝天。他转过头去，刚刚闪着彩灯的破旧大门竟离他十分遥远，渺小的在远处闪烁着不明显的光。巴基的冷汗顺着脸，也许是顺着面具流了下来，自己明明才走了几步，怎么会这么远？  
巴基慌张的思考着下一步行动，黄金的梦想在不断的诱惑着他，但面前的诡异景象却又吓得他止步不前…

“ **你在做什么？** ”

一个男性的声音忽然在旁边响起。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊鬼啊！！！”巴基顿时被吓的四肢分开，每一个部分都在大叫着逃跑。一时间手脚和四肢乱成了一团将自己绊倒在了地上。   
“喂，谁是鬼啊。”那个人的声音笑嘻嘻的凑了过来，十分的轻松和自在，仿佛很习惯巴基的存在似的。他朝巴基伸出一只手来，“是我啊——诶？”  
巴基审视这面前这个男人，看起来与他年纪想法，身材比自己还要高大几分。健康的肤色经历过大海的风吹日晒，在阳光下发出小麦色的光泽。那人的手臂强壮而有力，却只有一只。右手，不，应该是左臂，从半截就消失了。只留空荡荡的花短袖在燥热的空气中左右摇摆。那个年轻男人的头上也带着面具，只不过和巴基脑袋上的白布不同，那人带着麻袋。透过麻袋的破洞与巴基四目相对，露出惊讶又诧异的双眼。  
“老子和你很熟吗？”巴基猛的从地上爬了起来将身体的部位回归了原位。他恶狠狠的盯着那个独臂男人，视线逐渐从破麻袋移动到了毫无品味的花衬衫，以及肆意敞开的胸膛和腹部。生气蓬勃的肌肉随着呼吸流畅的起伏着，沿着裤边皮肤则明显的变白了一些，再往下可能是阳光无法晒到的…这有什么好看的！巴基生气的收回了视线，并在心中腹诽自己，老子也有这样的身材！而且品味好多了！  
“等等，你在说什么啊，这个分裂果实，你难道不是…”独臂男人伸出唯一的右手挠了挠头，却只抓到了头上的麻袋，他困扰的放下了手臂喃喃自语，“果然是这样吗..”  
“没想到你还是个识货的，”巴基得意的笑了起来，并将身体浮在了半空中，“分裂果实，没错，老子就是——”  
“就是——”  
**是什么来着？**  
巴基冒出了一身冷汗，他明明对个体的存在无比熟悉，也并无丢失任何记忆，却无论如何也无法说出名字，那个名字像是被从定义里抹掉了。他低头看了看自己的四肢他们都还属于自己，他依旧记得自己在哪一条船上吃掉了恶魔果实。可自己的名字，那条船的名字，那个害的他丢掉一个亿贝利的红发男人的名字。所有的名字都消失了。  
“这就是那个鼹鼠说的魔咒面具吧。”对面的独臂男子似乎很快搞清楚了情况，“看来名字就是那个 **魔咒** ？”  
“你说什么？那个鼹鼠男和你说什么了？”巴基颤抖的抓住独臂男子的肩膀，宽厚又结实，体温顺着衬衫穿到了他的手上。  
“呜哇啊，你冷静一点！”男人用有力的手紧紧的抓住巴基的后背，两个人几乎脸撞上了脸。  
“混蛋！你这家伙到底是谁？”巴基轻易的分开身体躲避男人的胳膊，他伸出手来抓住男人的脸上的麻袋准备一探究竟。  
“别掀开，掀开的话就——”独臂男还没来的及阻止，巴基就先他一步掀开了那个麻袋。正当他看见那男人的下巴时，一股强烈的阻力如同磁铁互斥般将两人崩开。嘭的一声，巴基猛的撞上了身后粗壮的树干，他顿时眼冒金星，肋骨发出了不详的呻吟。而戴着麻袋的男人也没好到哪去，他从草丛中踉跄着站起来朝巴基走了过去，“我试过了，掀开的话会被自己弹开的啊。”  
“这种事你不早说？！”“我刚刚就想说的！”两个人幼稚的男人在草地上推搡了起来，巴基很久没与某个人以这种方式滚做一团，那个人如此娴熟，哪怕只有一只手也总能抓住制住巴基的身体部件。并用整个张半身紧紧将他禁锢在地面。  
这熟悉的招式总能让过去的巴基被按在船的甲板上，无论玩多少次花牌，他总能被那个人抓住玩闹着，问他有没有出老千。  
那个人的脸，即将随着名字在风中缓慢的消失。  
“违反规定的行为，会被岛用魔咒弹开的，而带上面具的那一刻，我们就已经中了岛的名字魔咒了。”独臂男从巴基的身上坐了起来，并默默接受了对方锤子胸口的一拳。  
“名字魔咒，鼹鼠怎么没告诉我？”巴基犹豫的拽了拽脸上的面具，可他不想再被撞一次了。  
“你的话，肯定被吓得什么都没问吧？”独臂男笑了起来。  
“混蛋，我杀了你哦？”巴基一阵火大，这个麻袋脑袋的笑声如此熟悉，熟悉的恼人，却无论如何也想不起是谁，这让巴基更加恼火了。  
“杀和偷抢都是不行的，不信我们可以试试。”独臂男朝巴基伸出了手臂，巴基谨慎的向后推了推，不料身后的树干让他走投无路，“你干什么？”  
“假如我现在就要抢走你的钱袋——”  
说完，独臂男猛的将手伸向了巴基的腰间。巴基大叫着将腰部分离开飞了出去，而男人的身体在触碰到钱袋之前便以猛的被巨大的阻力弹开。  
“轰隆！”  
那个男人猛的撞上了对面的树，且威力比上次更大，树干被活活撞出了一个大坑。  
“喂！你没死吧！”巴基艰难的吞了吞口水，他没想到对方真的会以身试法，但至少自己的1000贝利还安然无恙。  
“哎呀，痛…”男人从草丛里站了起来，身上挂满了树叶。他的肋骨被撞的青紫一片，甚至可能是断了几根。他抬起头来用视线对上巴基的眼睛，看不清颜色的瞳孔闪烁着光芒。  
“就会像这样弹出去，我已经试过了。”独臂男悠闲地打了个哈欠，仿佛刚才摔出去的不是他自己。  
“你是白痴？”巴基的语气稍微弱了几分，毕竟他没有看人自残的爱好，“这种事说出来不就行了！”  
“只说的话，你信我吗？”他好像对巴基的了如指掌般随意的回答着，男人伸出右臂掀起了后背的衣服，几分淤青竟在小麦色的后背上呈现出不同寻常的和谐。  
“我警告你，别总一副和老子很熟的样子，老子可不认识你。”被看穿的滋味很奇怪，巴基别过头并站起了身。和这个古怪的男人困在一起对他没有丝毫帮助，他决定赌上一把，在岛上碰碰运气。  
“我就是认识你，你也认识我。”独臂男子紧紧的跟着巴基，语气十分平静，“只是暂时想不起你叫什么，但这一点都不影响呀。”  
“我也认识你？你确定我认识你这种人？”巴基的语气中带着一丝嘲笑，不知为何他对热闹这个人产生了浓厚的兴趣，并持续了孩子气的唇枪舌战。  
“我哪种人？”独臂男人的语气顿时失落了起来，巴基透过麻袋看着那人露出看似悲切的眼神，“才分开几年就把我忘了，不可能吧。”  
“….老子可没有失忆，我不认识什么惹人讨厌的独臂男！”巴基躲闪着那如同落水狗般的表情，他不得不承认自己面对这样的表情总是有点心软。  
“啊，手臂吗？”那个男人挥舞着右肩，残缺的半条手臂像是被利齿啃食过一般，残肢的截面略有些参差不齐，创面处才刚长出粉嫩的皮肉，可怜的包裹着呼之欲出的断骨。那只右臂的三角肌还呈现饱满又健康的状态，唯独肱二头肌有些许的萎缩，随着手臂的动作轻微的抽搐着。  
“哈哈，手臂是最近才断掉的，所以你不知道也正常嘛。”那男人似乎丝毫不在意失去了手臂，语气中反而洋溢着一丝骄傲。  
“那…去掉独臂男的话，老子认识什么惹人讨厌的人吗？”巴基摸着下巴的手忽然顿住了。  
是啊，惹人讨厌，他想起了鼹鼠男手里的西瓜，令人感到燥热的瓜瓤。让他无比在意又无比恼人的刺眼的红色，总是能在太阳下发出刺眼的光亮。那个与恶魔果实和藏宝图一起的夜晚，记忆中的脸一瞬间再次充满了巴基的脑海。  
“妈的，是你啊！”那个人总能使他暴跳如雷。  
“真是好久不见啊！”独臂男还一副高兴的样子，他兴奋的上下打量着巴基，仿佛要将他全身上下看个精光，“真没想到，你变成这样子了啊！”  
“老子变成这样还不是拜你所赐？！”巴基怒吼着，“要不是你老子实现梦想了！”  
“哎呀，你来这里本身不就是实现愿望吗？”独臂男忽略了巴基的埋怨说下去。  
“别打岔混蛋，老子早就想和你决斗了！”巴基越说越激动，也不知是不是夏岛的天气原因，竟让他感到了燥热。那张让他无比熟悉的脸连带着一头嚣张红发的男人正在麻袋里头望着他，一想到这件事，巴基就气的心跳加速。  
“嘛，别生气了，”男人拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“在这里打架也会被弹飞哦，你要不要试试看？”  
“...切，暂时放过你了。”巴基收回了手，他可不想再被弹到树上一回，享受肉体的痛苦。  
独臂男再次露出了笑意。  
“那我们上岛吧！”

"对了。” “啊？” “你的帽子呢？” “送人了！”

03.  
眼前的景象让巴基惊诧不已。  
鼹鼠男还真的没有骗人，这的确是度假的岛。放眼望去到处都是礼品店，服装店，餐厅和酒馆。岛上三两成群的男人和女人纷纷加入了这一场度假之旅，巴基很快便听到了之前在入口处的音乐声。在广场中心有一个巨大的喷泉，三个戴面具的人的雕像纷纷举着水壶，从壶嘴处天空喷出粉色的水柱和烟雾，一会儿又变成了蓝色和橙色。巴基目瞪口呆，他丝毫不能解释眼前的反重力现象，面前站满了拿着手风琴的人们，脸上带着各异的面具。随着音乐起舞的人们也都带着面具，原地旋转着，笨拙的挥舞着肢体。  
“这，还真他妈是度假啊…”巴基发出了感叹的声音。  
“喂！来看这个！”熟悉的声音从不远处传过来，巴基抬起头，发现那个独臂的红头发男人正拿着气球朝他挥手。  
该死的，无法想起他的名字。巴基失落又烦躁的大吼：“你这混蛋怎么还在跟着我？”  
“反正都是要出岛，叙叙旧有什么不好嘛，”独臂男晃动着手里的气球，“比起这个，戳破气球拿到数字，可以去酒馆里玩宾果游戏！”  
“什么宾果游戏？”巴基走上前去，独臂男分给他一只又圆又红的气球。  
“这个酒吧里在玩 **鸡屎宾果** 。”卖气球的大叔回答，他的头上带着一个气球面具，鬼知道他是如何维持呼吸的。  
“啥东西，鸡屎？”巴基已经无力质疑了，而一旁的独臂男如同唱双簧般接了下去。  
“老板说这一轮的50个号码气球卖光之后老板就会抱来一只鸡在画满数字的表格上拉屎，拉到哪格，哪格数字的人就赢。下注可从10贝利到1000贝利不等。”  
“那也太随机了吧！万一鸡要是不拉或者有人用果实能力呢？”巴基惊的下巴掉在了地上。  
“就是看运气嘛，在游戏里用果实能力会被岛发现的。这不过是个十倍金额的赌局，大家都愿意亲自靠运气试一试哦。”气球大叔回答道。  
“十倍赌注？那我要去！”巴基高兴的伸手到上空抓住了气球冲独臂男说到，“喂，和你换换气球！”  
“干嘛换气球？”独臂男嘴上说着，还是把手里的蓝气球给了巴基。  
“我和红色不对付，会交霉运的！”巴基隔着面罩朝独臂男努了努嘴，语气中带着笑意的挑衅。  
“我可以是因为那个气球和你的鼻子很像才选的啊！”独臂男转过身来认真的说到，活像他们当年在船上打牌因手气差互相争论的时候。  
那时候的他还有健全的双手，便会腾出一只手将巴基拽到身前理论着，仿佛贴的足够近就能解决问题似的。而巴基则用手掌按住那人的脸向后推去，试图拉开距离。  
他们会叫彼此的名字，平时毫不在意的称呼现在却变成了缺失的东西。  
“你们还记得彼此的长相吗？这不常见啊。”卖气球的大叔忽然介入了话题。  
“嗯？”  
“ **来到岛上的人会失去姓名** ，但失去姓名的同时，他们的模样也消失了。因为名字是一个人的定义，是被赋予的意义，如果定义都消失了，那么人的意义也就消失了。”大叔一边整理气球一边回答，“如果贝利不叫做贝利，它依旧有价值吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，就算黄金不叫黄金，不还是一样贵重吗？”巴基嗤笑了起来。  
“嘛..这么说也没错，”独臂男若有所思地回答，“但人对发光发热的东西有本能的追求，假如黄金只是块没用的矿石，和火比起来我还是会选择火。”  
“只有你这种笨蛋会选别的，”巴基拍了拍独臂男的脑袋，“黄金永远是黄金啊。”  
“总之，哪怕没有名字也能记得对方的脸，实在很少见。”卖气球的人笑了起来，头上的气球鼓的更大了，“应该是很特殊的人吧。”  
那个独臂男与巴基四目相对，现在他能回忆起关于那个人的每一个细节。自从解散后的那些年，这些可恨的，欢愉的，羞怯的记忆总是时不时的从脑子中冒出来燃烧着巴基的神经。但在他没有认出对方的时候，那人的模样确确实实如同沙漠风化般差点消失殆尽。  
“走吧，看起来宾果要开场了啊。”独臂男的眼神里带着说不清道不明的情绪，他抓起巴基的胳膊头也不回的冲进了酒馆。

两只气球一红一蓝，被线绕在了一起。  


04.  
小小的酒馆里十分的拥挤嘈杂，似乎有一百多号人。几乎人人都拿着一大杯酒，还有一些人自成一队伴随着音乐转着圈跳舞。身体与身体，脚尖和脚尖碰撞在一起。吧台的人们大笑着聊天，碰撞着酒杯。一些人手里拿着气球，一些人没有。男人亲吻女人的手背，为了一两支舞或者什么别的，没有人能看得见彼此的脸，也不会知道彼此的名字。  
独臂男拉着巴基挤过人群，慢慢挤到吧台前。巴基没有甩开他的手，或许他已经习惯了，在每一个岛上拥挤的地方他都会这样做。介时他总会飞身向前，为了比对方跑得更快，全然忘记了自己的手还在对方手里。  
酒吧的老板娘将一大杯酒递到巴基眼前，猛的将他拉回现实。  
“我的也是他请客。”独臂男从善如流的接过第二杯。  
“别给我自作主张，谁要请你喝酒啊！”巴基抓住了花衬衫的衣领。  
“这位客人，本店不准辱骂，打架，抢夺和杀人这样的行为哦。否则会被我直接丢出去。”老板娘的语气十分强硬，她不仅带着鸡头面具，手里还捧着一只母鸡，“素不相识的人应该礼貌相处。”  
礼貌相处老子就应该请他喝酒？独臂男已经开始喝起了酒，他毫不在意的隔着麻袋将酒倒进嘴里，一些酒液顺着布料流向脖子和胸口，将麦色的皮肤濡湿了一片。喉结随着吞咽缓慢的上下滚动，皮肤下的血管也跟着微微的颤动。他放下杯子冲着巴基碰了碰杯，“哈哈，真是谢谢你啊！”  
有礼貌是这个意思吗？！巴基气的太阳穴跟着跳动，“早知道这样，老子就应该当作不认识你…”  
“你们居然认识吗？”吧台另一侧的人们挤了过来，“第一次听说这种事！”  
“这座岛难道就没有一起来的？”巴基愤愤不平的喝着自己花钱买的酒，他身后的独臂男光明正大的续了一杯酒。  
“没有的，哪怕再相似的人也不会有一模一样的愿望。”带着鸡头的老板娘回答道，“再说哪怕是一起来的，也会因为记不住名字而忘掉互相认识的事吧？想不通你们是怎么认出彼此的？”  
“因为他太好认了——”两人同时开口，紧接着又伴随着“别学我说话！”“谁让你续杯了？”这样的争吵不绝于耳。  
“既然是一起来的，所以你们两个的愿望什么？”隔壁桌的男人饶有兴趣自报家门，“我的愿望是得到一条自己的大船！”  
巴基和独臂男面面相觑，他们始终没聊过这个问题。巴基甚至对自己的愿望都不那么确定，毕竟鼹鼠男说他完成不了无尽财宝的愿望。同时他也想不到那个男人会有什么强烈的愿望想要被实现，但无论如何都不会像他自己那样对财宝抱有深刻的执念。他想不通，却下意识的认为这个男人的愿望 **根本不可能在区区一个岛里实现** 。他的想法永远是如此的..与众不同。  
“我们不打算说，可以吧？”独臂男发话了，冷静又愉快的声音没有丝毫的破绽，竟让一旁的人哑口无言了起来。他的眼睛看着巴基，露出了笑意。  
“诸位，”老板娘洪亮的声音盖过了手风琴，“鸡屎宾果要开始了！请大家跟我一起到场地来，参加者可以开始下注了！”  
“我们赌多少？”独臂男忽然一本正经的问道，手臂很自然的搭在巴基的肩上。  
“这种事你也问我吗？自己赌自己的！”巴基将自己的蓝气球扎破，里面的数字是17。  
“我的也给你，一起赌吧，谁赢了都算你的！”独臂男将红气球里的数字递给巴基，上面写着46。  
“哈？还有这等好事？”巴基高兴之余又觉得有一丝不对劲，“这家伙不会是有什么阴谋吧？”  
“我哪有。”独臂男饶有兴致的蹲下身盯着吃饱喝足的母鸡在画满数字格的纸上走来走去，巴基最终思来想去在每一个号码上都押了100贝利。  
随着一声开局，50个参加赌局的人开始屏息凝神的盯着那只大摇大摆的母鸡。外围参观的人们开始发生的叫好，催促着母鸡。乐队又开始拉起了手风琴，还有人吹去了小号，隔着面具的声音变得沉重又走调。  
上百人正在催一只母鸡拉屎，这场面无论放在哪都荒唐不已，如今却在一个更为荒唐的小岛上上演着。一群人彼此不相识，不知道名字的人为了达成愿望而维持着暂时的和平和欢乐。  
摆脱，让老子幸运一回吧。巴基嘟嚷着，他感受到旁边总有一股视线在盯着他看，独臂男正久久的凝视着他的脸，丝毫没有要看赌注的意思。  
“你盯着老子干什么，看鸡啊！”巴基凑到他耳边大声说。  
“不，我好想——”不等独臂男说完，场地忽然爆发出一阵欢呼声，母鸡抖了抖屁股正神清气爽的在场地里转悠。  
“命中了！”老板娘大声宣布，“是17号，17号在哪里？”  
“17号…”，巴基急忙看了看手里的纸，“咦？！是我！哈哈哈哈哈老子居然中奖了！”  
他喜出望外的挥舞着手中的数字，周围的人似乎比他更高兴，纷纷欢呼着为他鼓掌。  
“今天幸运的人是这位布袋小哥！按规矩下一杯酒由赢家来请——”老板娘将钱袋扔进了巴基手里，其余的人纷纷朝巴基举起了酒杯。  
“啥？由我来请？”巴基的心情如同过山车般经历着大起大落，“凭什么？这是什么时候立规矩？”  
“这条规矩就在门口立着呢，原来你没看见啊。”独臂男笑着揽住巴基的肩膀，“既然你请客的话我也再来一杯——”  
“原来在这儿等着老子呢？”巴基气的七窍生烟，“怪不得赢了都算我的，你给我还钱！”  
“别生气啊，老板娘要把我们丢出去了！”独臂男大笑着捂住了巴基的嘴，手掌的热量透过薄布沾染了脸颊，“钱我一定帮你拿回来，怎么样？”  
“我信你个屁！你又想骗我做什么？”独臂男向酒馆外跑着，巴基紧随其后。  
“跟我来就是了！”那人跑起来像一阵风，花衬衫在空中飞舞着，裸露的精壮的背还挂着青紫的淤痕。

05.  
“就是这儿。”独臂男抬头望着偌大的露天会场。  
“这什么？赛马场？”巴基惊诧的挑了挑眉毛，“你这家伙还会赛马？”  
“喂，你们两个来参加赛马？名额就只剩一个了。”门口带着马头面具的人朝他们两个招了招手。  
“没错，我参加。”不等巴基说话，独臂男就率先回答。  
马头人将信将疑的打量着面前只有一条手臂的家伙：“你行吗？赛马摔伤的话我们可不负责治疗。”  
“别小看我了，我很强的，是吧？”独臂男偏过头去笑着寻求巴基的认同。  
“就那样啦，”巴基难以否认他的话，无论是过去还是现在，他都从不认为那人是个弱者。他们没有真正大的你死我活，但这么多年过去了他也应该变强了许多吧？即便是赛马，他也不为对方的那一条胳膊而感到担心，巴基真正关心的是另一个问题。

“要下注吗？老子可是一分钱都不会花的。”  
“不下注，一共十秒钟，谁在马背上呆的时间最长谁就赢了。第一名的奖金是5000贝利。”马头男回答。  
“十秒钟是不是有点太短了？”巴基再次感到震惊。  
“至今还没有人能在马背上呆十秒。”马头男表示，“要是有人能的话才是奇迹。”  
巴基和独臂男在马厩的入口分开了，想不到那些赛马的肩峰就比自己还高，马头更是长向了三米的高空。仿佛轻轻松松扬起蹄子就能把人踢死一般。  
“我赢了的话，钱就归你了。”独臂男笑着回答。  
巴基跟着人群走回了观众席，这里的布局和角斗场差不多，观众们从上至下成排的围绕在圆形的赛马场。现场坐满了看不见脸的观众，每个人似乎都接受了连名字都忘记的事实。他们尝试互相扯开对方脸上的面罩，然后被轻而易举的弹飞到场地后方的彩色大幕上。带着马头面具的年轻女人们穿着牛仔服饰，胸衣将乳房生硬的勒起，浮在半空中呼之欲出。小巧的牛皮靴踩在地上发出哒哒的响。可怜的短裤试图包裹住丰厚的臀部，随着一走移动不停的上下颤动着。  
这些面具罩在脸上都没有什么特殊的感觉。巴基心不在焉的喝了一大口酒，清爽但微酸的液体在口中流淌着，直到完全吞下去才觉得喉咙有些辛辣。 这些面具仿佛就是为了看不见而看不见，让人失去脸，姓名和身份。不知怎么巴基忽然想起了气球大叔的话。  
“如果那个混蛋的存在都没有了意义， **对我来说他算什么** ？”  
不远处的烟花发出了爆裂的声响，彩色的碎纸真肆无忌惮的到处飘洒。巴基摇了摇头坚定了自己的念头。  
我对那家伙儿滔天恨意岂能是没有意义！  
“岛上的朋友们！”马头男发出尖锐又刺耳声音，“赛马正式开始了！在20位参赛选手将在赛马上停留十秒，停留时常最久或满十秒则获胜！”  
看台爆发出强烈的欢呼声，一位丰满的马头女人凑到巴基的身边为他倒满了酒。  
“本赛将不对任何受伤和死亡负责，胜利者将获得5000贝利的奖金！”  
“这赛马会死人？”巴基诧异的问道。  
“啊啦，其实是不会的哦。”拿着酒的马头女子倾身为巴基旁边的观众倒酒。一对雪白的乳房在他面前晃来晃去，巴基下意识的向后躲了躲。  
“岛上是不会死人的，”马头女子娇声笑了起来，“这么说比较刺激而已，但摔到濒死的人也是不计其数哦～”  
“喂喂，这赛马有这么恐怖？”一丝不易察觉的冷汗从巴基脑门上落了下来，他切实的为那个只有一条胳膊的男人感到一丝不切实际的担忧。  
“有您在意的人去参加比赛了吗？”女子超巴基眨了眨眼。  
“完全没有在意！”巴基迅速的反驳了起来，“那个自大的混蛋最好尝尝被摔飞的滋味。”  
“看呀，第一个选手来了！”  
顺着女人的声音，巴基看到一头三米高的巨型马从入场门处冲了进来，门槛就这样被无情的甩飞在地。那匹马鼻孔喷着火焰，马鬃在空气中燃烧着。背上的人一边尖叫着一边被甩进了赛场。他狠狠的撞在了马背上发出了大声的巨响。那匹马恶狠狠的大声嘶叫着，两蹄猛烈着跺向地面将身体弹起一米多高。剧烈的马蹄声将会场的地面震得尘土飞扬，坐在前排的巴基感到屁股都很着马蹄踏地而震的发麻。  
马背上的男人在马背上被弹飞到了空中，他死命的用双手攥住缰绳也没能摆脱被一脚踹飞的命运。在马头男数到三，第一名可怜的参赛者便被无情的摔飞在了地上，肢体呈现出不自然地扭曲，在地上发出疼痛的呻吟。  
“成绩2秒83，下一位——”赛场有一半人发出了叹息，而另一半人则继续欢呼着，有两位穿着牛仔服装的马头男将已然摔的半残的选手匆匆拖下来场。紧接着下一位喷着火焰的马与马背上的受害者与他们擦肩而过。  
“这，这你们不管吗？”巴基吓得目瞪口呆，怎么说这些人都会被摔的粉身碎骨，即便如此这些马头人依旧神色自若的进行着比赛。倒酒的女孩朝他微微一笑道：“每天都有这样的比赛，我们已经习惯了。”  
“每天？这个岛不是只能呆一天吗？”  
“哦！我们是这里的员工，所以可以一直呆下去。”女人回答道。  
“那个鼹鼠男还雇员工？”巴基望着赛场上骑马，不，是受难的人，接连几位都被抬了下去，那匹马如同甩掉背上的苍蝇般甩掉了那些人。至今还没有参赛者坚持在马背上超过5秒。  
“我们都是些没能完成愿望或者自愿留下的人哦，比如我说。”女人索性坐在了一旁的台阶上，喝起了托盘里剩下的最后一杯酒。  
“哦？怎么说。”巴基被勾起了好奇心，独臂男还没有上场，那家伙不会是死在场外了吧。  
“当初我和母亲大吵了一架之后出海了，”女人叹了一口气，“我的愿望是做出点大事业来向他复仇，没想到…”

“ **她得了大病，已经认不出我是谁了。** ”  
“无论是不是复仇，我对妈妈来说已经没有意义了。她就像恐惧每一个海盗那样恐惧我。”

赛场迎来了小高潮，有人在马背上坚持了7秒。

“她不记得我的名字，我的脸，我已经不再是女儿了。”  
“这..这太惨了吧。”巴基一时间不知该回答些什么，他拒不承认自己比想象中的更加情感丰富的。他受不了坦诚的语言，郑重的宣告，或者直白的情感。这些东西要么让他感动一时，要么让他逃之夭夭。他认为后者居多。  
他不由得想起那些陈年往事，那些共同在船上生活的记忆只会如同陈酿的酒一般越来越深刻。那个人几乎什么都能做，无论是下锚，钓鱼，还是面对敌人。他从不畏惧，永远与自己保持着竞争关系。尽管恶魔果实的事儿都是他害的，那人还会把失去行动能力的巴基从水里捞出来。  
他经常在夜晚有事没事从他背后冒出来，他会抱他，并很快掌握了从对方身上获得最原始的快乐的方法。

  
“啊，你想看的那个男人来了哦。”女人忽然转过身去指着场地中央。  
“啊…谁想看他了！”巴基猛的回过神来，怒气冲冲的撑着脑袋，那个独臂男人被怒气冲冲的巨马猛的拽进了会场。他还穿着那件不伦不类的花衬衫，头上的麻袋和衣服因飞扬的尘土变得凌乱不堪。他一只手紧紧的抓着缰绳，背椎和马屁股发生了强烈的碰撞，一下子就被扔上了天空。  
“哇啊，好颠啊！”独臂男大声喊着，语气却充满了欢快的斗志。  
马头男读到了5，语气变得兴奋起来。  
他的身体十分健壮而有力，巴基预料得到。两腿腿死命的夹着巨马的侧腹却无法避免被甩的腾空而起的局面。原本就摔的青紫的后背增添了更多的血痕。他越来着缰绳，巨马挣扎的越剧烈。最终他似乎掌握了这匹马的脾气，独臂男一脚踩在马背上扑向了前方。  
“喂！安静点！”那人的声音不大不小，但充满了威慑力，足以让前排的人听的一清二楚。他伸出唯一的手捏住了缰绳和马的后颈。  
巨马顿时发出了示弱的哀鸣，撅着尘土的马蹄也落了下来，小幅度的在场地里绕着圈。观众都瞠目结舌的安静了下来，等待着读秒的结束。  
“8…9..10！恭喜这位选手超越了记录，成为魔咒岛赛马史上第一位真正的赢家！”  
“哇！恭喜你！”一直坐在巴基旁边的马头女士站了起来，托盘里不知何时装满的酒险些撒了巴基一脸。  
“你恭喜老子干什么？？”巴基的血压在一天之内被这座奇怪的小岛拉到满，“他只是幸运了一把而已！”  
“谢谢你听我说刚才那些话…”，马头女士露出了神秘的微笑，“作为交换，我告诉您一个秘密吧。”  
“关于摘掉面具的秘密。”

06.  
从赛场出来天就已经黑了。  
原本喷泉的位置上已经挂起了彩灯，酒馆里的人也都涌了出来，大家正围着篝火转来转去。站在酒馆门口的气球大叔正跳来跳去的躲着火焰的攻击。  
独臂男也跟着笑了起来，手里拿着那5000贝利的奖金。  
“这算什么，最后的狂欢？”巴基腹诽着，一边伸手去拿那5000贝利。  
“怎么了？”独臂男抬了抬胳膊，“我们也去喝酒吧！”  
“喂，说好的拿了钱还老子呢！你可别后悔。”巴基一把拿走了钱袋子，独臂男顺从的松开了手，视线紧紧的跟随着巴基的脸。  
“看着我干什么，”巴基别过头去不看他，“还有…你这家伙没摔断哪吧？”  
“完全没问题，原来你也会担心我啊！”独臂男惊讶的看着巴基。  
“鬼才担心你！”  
一时间独臂男都没有回话，他们并排站在边缘，默默的看着巨大的篝火，泼出的酒，以及带着面具的人。虽说夜晚的篝火是为庆祝赛马获胜的人，但没人在意这些。  
他们不知道他的样貌，更不知道名字。他们甚至不知道自己。他们似乎都忘记了目的般的参与着狂欢，巴基甚至想抓住某个人来问问，他们是否还记得自己的目的。  
“这就是最基本的欲望吗，光和热量。”独臂男自顾自的说道，“ **无论忘掉任何事都会不断追求的东西。** ”  
“你少在这儿当大哲学家，”巴基毫不留情的打击道，“说起来，你一直都没说，你的愿望是什么啊？”  
“哦哦，那你呢？”独臂男一副十分感兴趣的样子。  
“别给我岔开话题！”  
“你先说我就告诉你。”独臂男一脸的严肃，这种方法总是能让巴基不自觉的把话套了出来。  
“我没有确切的许过愿…毕竟老子不信这些玩意，难道是无尽的财宝？”  
“那个鼹鼠说过不能实现无尽的愿望吧？”独臂男摸着下巴思考了起来。  
“说的也是..喂！你倒是把你的目的说出来听听，到底为什么跟着老子！”  
独臂男沉默了半晌，他忽然转过身来面向着巴基。他注意到那件白天时还完整的花衬衫已经被撕的只剩了半截。火光烘烤在两个人的身上，将影子照射的遥远而巨大。他们离人群那么远，离彼此却那么近。近的连呼吸和心跳都能听见。  
太近了，以至于巴基的脸都开始发热了起来。  
“混蛋，说话啊。”  
“ **我不许愿，有愿望也不会在这儿实现的** 。”独臂男回答。  
“我想也是。那你为什么在这儿？”  
“这我就不清楚了，至于为什么跟着你…”  
巴基哼了一声，等待他的下文。  
“虽然我都想不起自己的名字，但我还记得你的脸和所有的事，”男人透过麻袋坚定的望着巴基的眼睛，明亮的月光和炙热的篝火倒映在他的视线里，执着又浓烈的情感呼之欲出，“ **我想看见你，叫你的名字啊** 。”  
他只有一只手，却想用一只手做很多事。最后他用手指摸了摸巴基唯独露出来的双眼，这是他们唯一能交流的东西。他们凝视着彼此的眼睛，直到巴基不得不避开那人的目光。

“混蛋…跟我过来！”  
巴基一把抓住了男人的手向远处跑去，他飞快的奔跑着，想要把全身涌动的热量流失掉。心脏却忍不住越跳越快。他搞不懂，那种告白男人和女人告白一样的话算什么啊！  
从上岛的那一刻起他就感到烦躁不安。每一次斗嘴，交谈，对视，他都只能看见一张蒙着麻袋的脸和根本叫不出名字的人，该死的，他也想像过去那样大吼他名字，顺便一拳砸在那张烦人的脸上。  
看不到的脸和叫不出的名字，他们都不再是完整的人了。如果是这样，那么实现愿望又能有什么用呢？就像那个马头的女人，早已失去了达成愿望的目的。

“ ** _只要接吻，就能把面具摘下来_** 。”  
“噗——什什什什么！！”巴基差点在马场跳了起来。  
“这是员工福利，”女人轻声笑了起开，“岛唯独是不会看别人干这种事的，所以在他看不到的时候摘下来也没关系。”  
“真的有用？”巴基将信将疑。  
“试试不就知道了，只要有这个胆量。”女人眨了眨眼，“我相信你…一定要成功啊。“

“哈哈哈，我们去哪啊！”独臂男逐渐赶上了巴基的速度，他们并排在月光下奔跑着，仿佛要跑到月亮上去。  
我不能忍受连他的脸都看不见这种事。巴基越跑越快，他一步并作两步爬上了一栋房子的二楼，独臂男紧接着也挤了上去。他从背后一把揽住巴基从窗子跌了进去，木窗框也被一口气压断了好几根。  
两个男人仰躺在地上喘着粗气。独臂男用一条胳膊撑起身体调侃道：“怎么回事？你躲海军都没有跑的这么快。”  
“老子什么时候躲过海军，都是你惹来的。”巴基拍了拍裤子将压断的窗框扔向了一边。  
“所以…”“我说…”，两人同时开了口，独臂男识相的闭上了嘴。  
“有..有能摘掉方法这个破玩意，要不然，试试？”巴基艰难的吞了吞口水，异样的羞耻感从他的腹部腾了起来。  
“当然！”独臂男惊讶的爬了起来，“怎么说？”  
“就是….”，妈的，这种话根本说不口啊！  
“你说嘛。”独臂男用胳膊半撑着地面看着他。  
“妈的，这算什么事儿啊！”巴基羞愤的犹豫了许久又十分气馁的躺回了地上，独臂男见状急忙凑了过去，“有什么难开口的，你不想看看我吗？我可是很想你啊！”  
“主要是….！”我还没有打算和有深仇大恨的人发展到这一步啊！或者说时隔十年再次发展到这一步吧！  
独臂男安静的盯着巴基一会儿，忽然也躺到了巴基身边。两个接近两米的男人并排躺在空无一物的黑暗房间里，透过窗子看着明亮的月光。被压碎的窗框切开月光，如同一地碎银洒在了两人的身上。  
“你知道吗。”他转过身贴紧了巴基的身体，轻缓的呼吸顺着巴基的脖子飘向了颈窝，敏感的皮肤轻微的颤抖了一下。  
“什么？”  
“我觉得那个时候也很好，和你在甲板上看月亮，像这样。”他残缺的左臂紧紧的压在地板上，刚成型的截面皮肤被挤压的发红。巴基有些紧张的盯着断肢，他还是第一次仔细端详一个人残缺的肢体，竟不觉得丝毫的可怖。  
那个人将右手轻轻的搭在巴基的腰间，顺着腰部的线条摸向了后背。  
“不都是你在窥视本大爷的藏宝图吗？”巴基抬起头，头顶磕到了那人坚硬的下巴上。  
“我只是很想你嘛，也很想和你做过的那些事情，毕竟很久没见了！”  
那只手掌正变本加厉的抚摸着巴基后背上的每一个骨节，这样的行为得到了默许，或许只是巴基因羞耻感而咬紧嘴唇的原因。  
他偶尔也会怀念过去的事，多半是在梦里，那些冒险，和另一个见习船员整日忙碌着冒险的日子。他们是同一条船上的海贼和伙伴。海贼们会开宴会，面对敌人，在每一个岛上冒险。  
他们吃，喝，打架，也会做爱。  
巴基抓住他残破的花衬衫，就这样轻易的扯掉了。鞋子也不知何时被踢开的太远。男人赤裸着身躯从侧面滚到了巴基的身上，汗珠从小麦色的喉结上滚落到胸口。他压低视线用赤裸的欲望审视着巴基的身体，用手掌仔细的抚摸着比自己浅一些的皮肤。  
他们急于用彼此的双手探索着对方不同于过去的，趋于成熟的身体。巴基很在意他的手，发誓只打算用来触碰财宝的手正顺着那人腹部的肌肉向下摸去。两人的身体都兴奋的微微发颤。男人用一只手笨拙的脱掉了巴基的裤子，并急切的用手掌托住他赤裸的臀部靠向自己。  
热切的欲望顶在双腿之间让巴基打开了渴望的开关，实现欲望的夏岛仿佛一切情爱的催化剂。巴基在性爱爱上即羞耻又忍不住放荡，他一把抓住笨拙的人将他推倒在坚硬的地板上，自己一个翻身如同牛仔跨上一匹红鬃的马。  
地上的人若有所思的望着他，伸出手揽住巴基的腰。  
“为什么这样？我想吻你。”  
巴基赤裸的身体也红了半片，他难以忍受如此直白的对话。  
还不等他说出什么，那人猛的坐了起来将身躯靠向巴基，他伸出手来顺着巴基的脖子将面具扯开，他隔着麻袋将脸凑了上去亲吻着巴基的脖子和下巴。面具被一点点的推了上去，他追上了巴基的嘴唇。  
四目相对。  
“哦！你的头发——”巴基猛的拽掉了他脸上的麻袋。  
什么都没有发生，巴基看着那个独臂男，不，是少了一条胳膊的香克斯。他如往日一般扎眼的红头发在麻袋里被蹂躏的乱七八糟。他的五官比过去更舒展和硬朗，右眼上的疤痕平添了几分狂野的气概。  
很难以启齿，他被香克斯的脸点燃了性致，尤其是在他有了名字之后。巴基喜欢叫他的名字，用来宣泄爱恨喜怒这些关于此人独有的情绪。  
“不怕飞出去摔断腿吗？”  
“不，”香克斯伸出手摸了摸了柔软的蓝发，“ **我无论如何都会去的** 。”  
他着迷的盯着巴基的脸，他和过去的模样没有什么变化，下睫随着视线的变化颤动着。他在月光照射下更像一只发光的蓝色蝴蝶了，他将头发留至了肩颈处，柔软的蓝发卷曲成自然的弧度。那人正赤裸着身体坐在他的跨上，结实的身体散发着成熟的情欲。淡蓝色的耻毛下的器官挺立在燥热的空气中。不仅是有力的大腿，全身的皮肤都泛着红，包括那颗又圆又红的鼻子。  
多年未见的人迫不及待的亲吻的彼此，嘴唇与牙齿毫无章法的磕碰在一起。他们吮吸着彼此的舌尖，香克斯固执的拉扯着巴基的舌头直到涎水顺着下巴落到胸口。香克斯急切的抚摸着巴基的每一寸皮肤，他的身体比年少时饱满许多。细瘦而结实的腰连接着挺翘如熟桃般的臀丰。他用手掌揉捏着巴基结实的翘臀，软肉在指缝间鼓胀起来，微微充血的皮肤被按出一个个发白的掌印。巴基经常这样，在亲吻的攻势下毫无章法的呼吸着，因羞耻而绷紧身体，忍耐着不发出声音。直到被戏弄的泫然欲泣为止。  
他们放过了被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇。香克斯继续亲吻着巴基的脸颊和耳垂，一边用犬齿厮磨着柔软的耳骨一边含糊的说着：“发型不赖嘛，巴基。”  
“呜….”被叫名字的羞耻感比往日强烈的多，尤其是当香克斯又热又涨的下体紧紧的贴着臀缝摩擦着。龟头摩擦着耻骨带来酥麻的快感。男人低沉的嗓音掠过耳朵点燃了巴基强烈的欲望。他羞愤的咬住下唇回避香克斯强烈的目光，视线却不可遏制的落在香克斯饱满胸膛和腹部上，他的阴茎正急不可耐的吐出透明的体液磨蹭在香克斯的下腹，他们的大腿根紧贴在一起，再向下，香克斯硕大的硬物被他骑在身下不断撞击着屁股。  
“你得好好骑我。”  
香克斯倚靠着墙坐着，巴基正坐在他的腿根，双手撑着地。他赤裸的背正面对着窗子和夏岛的热风，香克斯的手掌顺着颤抖腿根摸向隐密的入口。他用两根手指试探的插入紧涩的肠道。巴基的屁股不适的收紧了一些，脆弱的肠肉接纳着纹路粗砺的指腹。  
“不行，”香克斯猛的抽出手指，巴基的穴口意犹未尽的收缩了一下，“太干了。”  
“别直接就抽出来啊！”巴基像是被戳中了弱点般低吼着，紧接着两根手指逼近了他的嘴巴，并在唇边碾动了两下。  
“舔湿一点..”  
他刚想叫香克斯闭上嘴，两根手指便乘虚而入占领了整个口腔。指尖反复扫过湿润的黏膜和柔软的上牙膛，并时不时的戳弄着咽后壁。巴基忍不住干呕着，湿滑的唾液濡湿了半个手掌。发达的泪腺使他不自觉的泪眼模糊，恼怒而泪水涟涟的瞪视让香克斯难以自持的情欲升级。  
手掌退出口腔，顺着脊背滑入更温暖的直肠。湿润的外物被轻松的纳入后庭，覆盖薄茧的手指温柔的摩擦着肠壁缓慢的制造着快感。  
巴基能清晰的听到两根手指搅动后庭发出淫靡的水声，而他的双手正为自己制造更多的快感。他用手掌轻轻环住挺立的柱身上下摩擦着，灵活的手指轻轻刮弄着冠状头和精孔，另一只手则照料着饱胀发红的阴囊。他情动的喘着粗气，手指在肠壁穿梭制造舒适的快感，酥麻的电流缓慢的顺着脊椎窜上头顶。  
他时不时的碰上香克斯的目光，那人如猛禽般锐利的视线如顶级掠食者锁定了他的猎物般，比少年时更有气魄。但眼中强烈的情欲和兴奋的火花不曾变过。巴基躲闪着他的眼睛，压力给了他更多快感，他用颤抖的手挤压着粉红的肉柱，透明的前液胡乱的蹭到对方的下腹。他前后移动着胯骨摩擦着香克斯的大腿，升温的后穴变得松软而温暖，第三根手指在不知不觉中加入了局面。巴基将羞耻抛掷脑后，仿佛这个荒唐的夜晚只有他们存在。  
他将脸埋进香克斯的脖颈之间，附着着汗液与荷尔蒙的气息充满了鼻腔。他们的肉体和呼吸缠绕的难舍难分，巴基轻声呻吟着将精液射在了掌心。两人的下体之间一片狼藉，沾满了淫靡的体液。他们的嘴唇立刻黏在了一起，急迫的交换着黏腻的情欲。  
“别浪费了，我帮你。”  
香克斯的下体处于爆炸的边缘，精神抖擞的下体兴致盎然的浅蹭着柔软的穴口。他抓起巴基沾满液体的手伸向背后，精液被充当着润滑涂抹在蓄势待发的老二上。  
那玩意又硬又热，并且大的离谱。巴基慌张的吞了吞口水，他感到渴望又害怕。香克斯的眼神强烈的可怕，切让人着迷。巨物开始坚定的挤进脆弱的穴口，他不知道哪个更热一些，自己的屁股还是香克斯的老二。巴基艰难而缓慢的向下坐，香克斯的手掌包裹着自己的手，并用指尖揉弄着穴口和肉柱被挤压出的青筋。他真切的感受到香克斯的阴茎插进了他的屁股里。  
没人能再看到他这副表情。  
肉刃堕入温热的肠道，挤开蜂拥而至的肠肉。他能感受到巴基的肉体抽搐着，痛苦又愉悦的接纳着插入。柱身缓慢的被吞入了身体。  
“呜..香克斯..”  
巴基艰难的保持着姿势，眼泪再次模糊了他的双眼，他不得不用又湿又黏的双手撑着香克斯的胸大肌。他发泄似的抓揉着意外柔软的胸部，小声哭叫着对方的名字。  
香克斯像被戳中了开关似的，热流不是冲向脑子便是下体。身上的男人通红的脸颊上挂着泪水，身体颤抖的容纳着整根肉棒。他将手掌覆在自己的胸口，用大腿夹紧腰侧骑在自己的身上。撑满直肠的阴茎忍不住涨大了几分。  
“妈的..你好大，你他妈太大了。”  
巴基语无伦次的怒吼着，香克斯只能用一只手掐住巴基纤瘦有力的腰肢，将剩余的柱身狠狠顶进巴基的屁股。  
他真的像再骑一匹巨马，那匹马在他身下大力的撞击着，让他沉浮在激烈的快感中颠簸着。他只能紧紧的抓住他的肩膀承受着大力的冲撞。性爱是愉悦的，他紧紧的含住香克斯的阴茎，每一次顶入滑过前列腺都能引起愉悦的颤抖。他正骑在香克斯的身上，被他用性器插入身体操弄。  
他们过去也这样做，香克斯如同尚未度过口欲期般亲吻和啃咬巴基的肩膀和胸口。他过去只是将阴茎生硬的冲撞在巴基的肠壁上让他哭着射出来。也许那样不够欢愉，他不过是原始的模拟占有配偶的行为。他想要得到的不止这些，他想标记巴基的每一处皮肤，让他发出快乐的叹息。  
和过去的人做新的事。香克斯将肉柱插入从未触及的深度，他将巴基的身体紧紧的贴住自己，引导他上下移动着身体操弄自己。巴基任由硕大的阴茎开拓和侵犯着领地，性快感侵蚀着他的神经，让他不知疲倦的与另一具肉体拍打在一起。  
他们叫着彼此的名字直到那个词汇变得怪异为止。

07.

“巴基。”香克斯的嗓子也哑的厉害，他们躺倒在地上，像融化的冰激凌般黏在一起。  
“别和老子说话。”巴基羞耻的在地上滚来滚去——只有头在这样做，他的身体无法移动，连腿都无法合拢。  
“哦对了，你说什么办法能摘掉面——”香克斯立刻遭到了当头一棒。  
“混蛋，你不是刚试过了吗！”巴基怒吼道。  
一时无话。  
“对了巴基，我其实是被突然弄到这儿的。”香克斯一脸认真，仿佛刚才做出禽兽行径的不是他一样。  
“说的好像谁不是。”  
“不，鼹鼠男只让我把身上的东西给他就可以上岛了。”  
“什么东西？”  
“嘛，不是什么重要的东西。”  
“…明白了，你就是老子实现愿望道路上永远的障碍。”巴基进入了闭目养神的状态。

月光如碎银坠落，他们面对面躺在一起。

“那说明我也算实现愿望的一部分吧？”香克斯笑了起来，这段记忆中似曾相识的对话让巴基忍不住睁开了眼。

“喂，巴基。”  
“啊？”  
“我想你。”香克斯笑的时候眼睛会眯起来。  
“你少骗老子…”巴基说违心的话时目光会游移。  
他们彼此看着对方的脸，仿佛要一口气补上十年的空子。巴基发现他对香克斯的感情远超过喜欢或者仇恨，那种强烈的感情是普通的仇恨无法形容的。那是血液的沸腾，是用气味侵略彼此的战栗。是十分特殊的占有，是换做别人不能拥有的复杂纽带。

“巴基，叫我的名字吧。”  
半梦半醒之间，香克斯的声音忽然变得像一声叹气那么轻和遥远。  
“ ”

“那家伙不会随便许愿，不是吗？”鼹鼠男刺耳的笑声在巴基身边响起，“真有意思。”  
巴基猛的睁开眼，发现自己正躺在自己的小船上。他和鼹鼠男漂浮在平静的海面上，藏宝图和望远镜，甚至香克斯拿到的5000贝利竟然都在船上。  
深夜里没有一丝风，只有圆而明亮的月散发着冷光。  
“这是怎么回事？”巴基惊魂未定的叫了起来，他猛的坐起身，异常的酸痛让他清醒过来。他发现鼹鼠男正站在船头，手里举着一盏老旧的煤油灯。  
“你看，这就是人们原始的欲望，”鼹鼠男晃了晃手里的煤油灯，“我们追求光，热和栖息地。没有这些东西，我们不会去航行，去夺取别人的东西。”  
“你到底想说什么？”巴基不耐烦的挠了挠头，说实话他的屁股很痛，这证明之前发生的一切到目前为止还是真实的，“香克斯人呢？不是说他是跟着我来的吗？”  
“唔，因为你的愿望完成了，所以他回去了。”  
“完成了？”巴基一头雾水，“不是说过完一夜才能来到岛的出口吗？你现在又要干什么？”  
鼹鼠男笑了笑，他无视了巴基的质问继续说着。  
“第一个发现火种的人因为爱而传播着火，然后才有了之后的一切。我因为爱而造出了岛，为了永远庇护我失去意义的女儿。”  
“所以吃了果实的是你不是岛，你果然是骗老子的。”，巴基咬牙切齿的低声回答，他不愿意挪动身体，主要是因为有种不好的感觉，有东西顺着他的屁股流出来了。  
“她的母亲忘记了我们，我们失去了名字和意义。所以我用魔咒创造了岛，并让所有拥有执念的人来到岛上，然后失去全部意义…这座岛本身是永远无法离开的。”  
“你要是想让老子死在这儿，可真是找错人了。”巴基掏出刀对准了鼹鼠男的脖子，“老子无论如何也得杀了你！”此刻他暴躁异常，身体又黏又沉，并第无数次在心底大骂着香克斯。  
“不，你把岛的咒解开了，咒语失效后我只能放你走了。”鼹鼠男一副视死如归的模样任由巴基的刀戳在他的脖子上。  
“我女儿把解咒的方法告诉你了，没想到她会这样做。”  
原来那个马头女士是他的女儿，巴基嘀咕着，不过关于解咒的办法…  
“并不是接吻，”鼹鼠男仿佛预料到了他要说的话般回答道。  
“人类是奇妙的个体，能够因爱而性，并非因性而爱。也能因爱而分享本能的追求，分享光，热和食物。魔咒岛的每个人都有着自私的欲望，所以不会遇到那个足以分享原始的欲望，为彼此生存而存在的人。因此便不会想要分享对方的一切，包括样子和名字。”  
鼹鼠男将煤油灯扔向了水面，暖橙的火焰成为了深夜之海唯一的光源，安静的漂向遥远的地方，直到被大海吞没为止，他在巴基慢吞吞的寻找着地图的时候继续说着。  
“你们一直采取着早起人类还不能思考其存在的意义时的行为，彼此分享光，热，食物和性。 **这是非常原始而极端的爱** ，没有任何条件的爱。极端到冒着全部风险也必须拥有对方的一切。对你们来说名字不重要，所以他存在的意义成为了我无法从你脑海里消灭的东西。”  
“废话，”巴基终于从自己的船上摸出打火石并起了另一盏灯，凭着光源依稀认出了这里的路线，“因为老子是老子，他是他。老子对他就是有深仇大恨。只有你们这些分不清你我还优柔寡断笨蛋才会没有意义。”  
“原来如此…你是这样想的啊！”鼹鼠男大笑着跳了起来，“那在岛消失之前，我还是把愿望里的东西还给你吧！”  
“哦？是什么？”虽然已经对黄金不抱什么希望了，巴基还是强打起精神来期待了一下。  
鼹鼠男从怀里掏出一卷皱巴巴的纸，巴基迫不及待的打开纸张，却只是一张被泡的字迹模糊的地图。  
“…”  
正当他准备和鼹鼠男决一死战之时，他认出来地图左下角的自己，还是特意用洗不掉的墨水写上去的。他记得这是自己的笔记，而那张写过东西的藏宝图，早应该在十多年前就消失了。  
“抱歉，我没法复原已经这样的东西，只能帮你捞上来了。”鼹鼠男大言不惭的回答。  
“你他妈….还不如别给我！看见这玩意我就来气！我不信，我死都不会许这种破愿望！你有本事就把藏宝图给老子变回来！”巴基也不顾身上有什么，他跳起来抓住鼹鼠男的领子准备将他推近海里淹死。  
“我发誓！这就是你的愿望！”鼹鼠男大叫着求饶，“你对那个晚上的执念相当之深，所以当时存在的东西和人都出现了！为了完成你的愿望！”  
“哈？所以说那个混蛋还真是愿望的一部分？”  
“对，至于他做的事，” 鼹鼠男的眼神飘向了巴基的腰上，发红的掌印被清晰的留在了皮肤上，“….完全是你们自愿的。”  
“老子明白了，这下必须灭你的口了…”巴基露出了狰狞的笑意。  
“不必，天亮我就会和岛一起消失了。”鼹鼠男的身体漂浮了起来，他望着远方的夜空，从深蓝逐渐变成了黛蓝，“该说再见了。”  
巴基只是看着天空一点一点变成水蓝色。他本可以有一些话说，甚至可能改变鼹鼠男和岛同归于尽的想法。但他不想，他巴基又不是什么热心肠。更不想关心耍的他团团转的人怎么回事。  
船正顺流向下一个岛飘着，心中渴望着能赶快洗个澡。巴基浑身酸痛又疲倦的侧倚在船上，一阵风忽然刮过，那张早已废掉的藏宝图旋转着飞上了天。  
就着黎明的第一缕光，巴基得以看到有人在藏宝图的背面草草的写下了一行字。

在顶点相见吧。

end


End file.
